Harry Potter the adopt son of the great prince
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Harry Potter is the new adopt son of the great prince and his mate, and a adopt brother to their son bambi, Harry will found things out about his parents by his new family, as a friend of The great prince will tell him more about his life as a wizard and as a member of the great prince family.


A faithful moment took place when the dark lord murdered the late Lord and Lady Potter; he couldn't kill their son who somehow managed to destroy him in his progress on his journey to power.

The boy in question was known as Harry James Potter. He vanished from his crib in the ruined house, both of which were caught in the spell that the dark lord used. This spell happens to be one of the most unforgettable spells known to man; it was called Avada Kedavra. Its function is to end a person's life.

Deep in the forest, news of an interesting event had captured the residents. A stag who was in charge of the forest was beginning to think that something major involving everyone was going to happen. They think it's involved with the humans.

After a bright white glow illuminated the forest for a moment, it dies down, and there stood a stag, who stood tall and proud. Looking at the spot where the light had been, he walked down the hill to find a small, human child. It must've been here all alone. The stag, however, has had a few human friends, but not just any kind. They belong to a group of men that are hidden away from evil people.

"Wait a minute!" the stag murmured, lost in thought for a moment. He trotted over to the infant and stooped down in order to sniff him. The scent, he realized, was familiar. "I wonder what happened to this human's parents to make them leave him here in this deadly forest?"

"Whatever is the problem, Great Prince?" a male voice said from above the proud stag knew as the Great Prince.

"Ah, Friend Owl, what perfect timing you have! I need you to tell the forest animals that we have a new friend. He is not from the evil men! I will raise him myself until spring. By then, I want you to find the perfect doe to help raise him until he's ready to enter the world of men," the Great Prince replied/

"Is it really that wise to raise a child of man, Great Prince?' Friend Owl asked his old friend, worry lacing his tone.

"Yes, I know I'm taking a risk of raising this human, but he has no family to look after him and I know that my son would benefit from having a brother to play with," the Great Prince said as he stared into the baby' green eyes. They were a color he remembered from a doe he'd met long ago.

"Are you alright there, Great Prince?" Friend Owl asked him as the look in his eyes widen in shock.

"He is the child of that doe – the one who helped me find my mate. I owe that doe my life for helping us continue our love, so I must repay my debt by raising him now. I think she would have wanted that," the Great Prince told Friend Owl, as he remembers the doe who helped his mate continue their love to one another.

"Ah, he is a child. At first, I couldn't understand your reasoning as to why you would adopt him. Now, though, I can see why you made the decision to raise him as your own. Should I go tell the other animals in the forest including your mate and your child personally?" asked Friend Owl.

"Indeed, but let me tell my mate. I believe that I should raise him until springtime," the Great Prince replied.

"Then I shall go and tell them. Do you know what the boy's name is, or are you giving him a name?" questioned Friend Owl as he prepared to leave in order to tell the forest animals the news.

"If I remember correctly, the child's name is Harry. At least, that's what I remember from my conversation with the male stag," the Great Prince replied.

"Then I shall go and tell the others in the forest, Great Prince," Friend Owl replied as he took off from the tree branch he was standing on.

"Now I must go and find my mate and son to tell them about my discussion of Harry," the Great Prince told himself, but a bright, golden light appeared in front of him in the form of a bird.

To say that the Great Prince was shocked to see a bird so colorful was an understatement. True to its legend, a Phoenix can never die because they are able to cheat death by rebirthing themselves into a chick.

"So this is where my favourite child disappeared to?" a melodic female voice stated while looking at the Great Prince and the child known as Harry Potter.

"Who are you, madam? Do you know who his parents are?" the Great Prince replied to the mysterious female Phoenix.

"You can call me Phoebe, as that is my true name. We can't really say to our masters or otherwise when we do pass on to the land of the Phoenix. We can't go back to Earth. But for some reason, my master calls me Fawkes. As for the child's parents, I trusted them with my real name. They are James and Lily Potter, bless their souls. They gave us the most perfect child in the world," replied the phoenix.

"So, are you going to tell your master where he is?" the Great Prince asked Fawkes (Phoebe) with a worried tone.

"No, I will not tell him where Harry has disappeared to. I will trust that your discussion with Harry served as a perfect replacement. Then, I will see what my master has in mind. So, rest in peace my friend, as his new parents are safe from him," Fawkes (Phoebe) replied back to him.

"Thank you Phoebe. I expect you will be visiting us frequently now that you know his location?" the Great Prince asked Fawkes (Phoebe).

"Indeed, Great Prince," Fawkes (Phoebe) told him as she flew back up above the trees of the forest and vanish in the same bright, golden light.

* * *

This is were I will leave it for the first chapter tell me what you guys thing of it.

What do you think bambi and his mother reaction will be to harry?

I must really thanks Circus4APsycho8 for editing this chapter out and once again review are always welcome.


End file.
